


Nathanette One Shot

by ficklefangirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Cute Children, LadyNoir - Freeform, MY BABIES, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Marinette Dupain-Cheng - Freeform, Nathanael Kurtzberg - Freeform, NathanaelKurtzberg, One Shot, Short One Shot, adorable babies, adrienette - Freeform, cute au, ladrien, marinettedupaincheng, miraculous - Freeform, miraculousladybug, my children, nathanette
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9912782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklefangirl/pseuds/ficklefangirl
Summary: nathanatte- your date stood you up and I came in and pretended to be your date to stop the pitying stares





	

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve been stood up by my date and you sit down next to me so people stop giving me pitying looks and it ends up being a great date” au

Nathanaël sighed and checked the time on his phone once again. 7:25. It had been a full 40 minutes since his date was supposed to have arrived. That cute girl from art class had promised to meet him here. He’d bought roses and everything.

 _Don’t cry, don’t cry_. Nathanaël repeated to himself over and over in his head as he struggled to keep his cool. He’d been receiving no shortage of pitying looks from people throughout the restaurant as he sat all alone at a table in a suit, holding a bouquet of pink roses and checking the time constantly. This wasn’t the first time this had happened. Almost every single date he’d ever gone on had been like this. Excuses, forgetfulness, lies. No one seemed to care about the shy redhead who was always alone.

He stared down dejectedly at the roses in his hand. “Hey, sorry I’m late!” A sweet voice said, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

Nathanaël looked up to see a dark haired girl wearing pink capris and a grey jacket across from him. Her blue eyes sparkled, and she winked. This wasn’t the same girl from his art class at all.

“Just play along,” she whispered. “These people are looking at you weird.”

Nathanaël nodded. “Hey, I’m glad you made it!” He set the roses down in a vase on the table. He gave her a grateful look as the waiter came by with two glasses of water.

“Of course.” The girl smiled. “So, what’s your story? What’s going on here? You got stood up, I can see that much. But tell me about it.”

Nathanaël frowned. “Well, I’m in an art class and there was this girl in the seat next to me. We got talking as we were painting and she was really nice. So I asked her out and she said she’d meet me here.” Nathanaël sighed. “But of course. She didn’t show up. They never do. I’ve never actually made it through one successful date.

The girl smiled. “Well, maybe this date will be different.”

Nathanaël grinned. “Sure.” He held out his hand. “My name’s Nathanaël Kurtzberg. What’s yours?”

The girl shook his hand. “Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It’s very nice to meet you, Nathanaël.”

The two chatted as they waited for their food to arrive, and Nathanaël’s smile began to grow. This girl was cute, sweet, kind, clumsy, and overall amazing.

“You know, it’s kinda cool that you’re an art student. I do a form of art as well. I’m really into fashion design and I’m in that class down the road over there.” Marinette said.

“No kidding! That’s the same building where I take my class at two o’clock three times a week.” Nath grinned.

“Seriously?” Marinette laughed. “Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays? You must be in the next room over from my class. Maybe we should go get lunch sometime?”

Nathanaël smiled and blushed. “I-I’d like that.”

They talked more as they ate before it got too late.

“Well, I’ve got to get going.” Marinette stood and slung her purse over her shoulder. She handed him a slip of paper with her phone number on it. “Text me later so we can plan lunch?”

Nathanaël took the paper. “Definitely.” He picked up the vase of roses and handed it to her. “here, you might as well take these.”

Marinette smiled and accepted them. “Thank you. I guess I’ll see you around?”

Nathanaël nodded. “Yeah, see ya.” He watched as the girl walked through the door of the restaurant and he smiled. Marinette wasn’t like other girls, he could tell. He couldn’t wait for their lunch together.


End file.
